


thank you science

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Volleyball, countdown to woojins birthday woop, i dont wanna reveal something big or the whole plot so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Thank you Science." Daehwi looks at the book sitting on his study table. Science does amazing things, like get your friend to finally stop pining on his crush of two years.





	thank you science

**Author's Note:**

> not technically the fic™ i was talking about if you keep track of me lol but just a drabble to loosen myself up  
> enjoy!!! :)

 

If there's one thing Woojin does not want to do it's to watch Daehwi and his team practice for the volleyball game when he has his own things to do (like dance or sleep) but he couldn't back out now that Daehwi is trying to sabotage his life.

He remembers clearly how it went, his life crumbling as he's seated there next to the younger. Woojin was changing his answers in the Science quiz so he can at least pass this one, but he got caught by Daehwi. Daehwi being a reasonable best friend asked him a favor instead. "Go with me to the volleyball practics or I will tell Mr. Kim the nasty deed you just did." It was not really a favor, Daehwi was definitely threatening him to go.

Woojin can't really say no because if he did he might have to repeat senior year and who wants to repeat high school, Woojin does not.

  
So now he's sitting on the bleachers, bored to death. He's not really fond of volleyball or any ball games at all.

 

  
Woojin's been texting Jinyoung for the entirety of the practice when he hears a scream from one of the players. He didn't mind since they've been screaming at each other the whole time. But before he press the send button, a ball hit him right in the face. It hurts like he's been punch with a bat instead.

 

"Oh my god are you okay?" Woojin hears someone ask him as the figure walks closer to him. "Your nose is bleeding!" The other screech touching Woojin's face involuntarily. He lifts Woojin's chin up to examine his nose.

Woojin stares at the boy—a very beautiful boy—who might have been the one that made him like this. _This boy can hit him with the ball anytime_ , Woojin thinks.

"We should get you to the clinic. I'm really sorry." The boy suggested, still in panic as he helps Woojin stand up from his seat. Woojin looks at Daehwi who in turn looks at him worriedly, telling the boy helping him to guide him to the clinic.

 

 

Once inside the clinic, the nurse told him to wash the blood off his face which Jihoon, the boy told him his name while they were walking down the stairs, insist that he should help him with. Woojin didn't have the time to react when Jihoon lifts his face again and swipes a wet towel on the parts where there is blood. Woojin just stares at Jihoon as the boy gently clean his face.

 

The nurse comes back holding a pack of ice, instructing Woojin to hold it tightly where it hurts. Jihoon, once the nurse is gone again, grabs the ice pack on Woojin's hand. "I'll do it."

"No, it's fine. I'll do it myself." Woojin assured him grabbing the ice pack back to him but Jihoon leans back and shake his head, "Please it's the least I can do." Woojin lets him, and he just stay there seated in silence until Jihoon opens his mouth again. "Would you like to go to the cafe after this? My treat."

"I can't say no to that but I'm okay paying for myself." Woojin smiles looking at Jihoon who's pouting at him.

"Fine, but I'll be ready to pay when you change your mind." Jihoon surrenders before glaring at Woojin. Woojin laughs pressing the ice pack harder on his face.

 

  
After a few minutes of consultation with the school nurse the two headed to the local cafe to get something to drink just as Jihoon suggested. "What do you want?" ask Woojin. Jihoon smiles beside him as he shake his head, "Whatever you will order, I guess."

  
They moved to the side once their order was placed and waited until the barista called Woojin's name, giving him their order. "I ordered Iced Americano by the way."

Jihoon looks at him for a second before smiling, "Great! I love this." They talk and sip their beverage as they walk towards the bus stop. Woojin actually just have to walk but he insisted to go with Jihoon to the bus stop.

 

"You know, I was the one who hurt your face but I feel like you're taking care of me more." Jihoon admits, raising his eyebrow as he looks at Woojin.

"It's really not your fault. You were playing a game that needs the ball to be hit like that." Woojin laughs,"And I'm doing the favor back."

"Thank you, I suppose?" Jihoon replies still confused about the giving the favor back thing but he let it slide. "I guess I had fun."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you—Maybe too late for that, but still nice. We should hang out more. You said you're good friends with Daehwi anyway." Woojin bumps Jihoon's arm playfully showing his snaggletooth as he smiles. Jihoon couldn't help but smile back.

 

The bus stopped in front of them before Jihoon can reply something. "Bye." He waves his hand to Woojin before turning his back to go inside.

 

  
—

 

 

 

  
**[ *wink face* & mango mango's chat ]**

 ***wink face*** : stFU

 **mango mango** : i didn't say anything???

 ***wink face*** : you couldve go with him to the clinic????

 ***wink face*** : wHY ME??

 **mango mango** : Come on hyung! You had the chance I didn't wanna ruin the mood :-)

 ***wink face*** : IM MAD

 **mango mango** : oH wait woojin hyunf is mesagin g ne

 ***wink face*** : what

 

  
**mango mango** : you two went out to have coffee?

 **mango mango** : you don't like coffee though

 **mango mango** : *wink face* + *whip noise*

 ***wink face*** : i didnt know he was ordering coffee ok i thought hes an iced choco kinda guy

 ***wink face*** : i almost dieD

 ***wink face*** : cyb i drank a whole large cup of iced americano for park woojin

 **mango mango** : honestly, i can believe. you're that *whip noise*

 ***wink face*** : unfriends u

 **mango mango** : but then if you do that you will be left with 0 :-----)

_[ seen 6:38pm ]_

  
—

  
**[ The Fluffiest™ & whojin's chat ]**

  
**whojin** : DAEHWI

 **The Fluffiest™** : what hyung

 **whojin** : can u change ur nickname sounds fake

 **The Fluffiest™** : no, it does not

 **The Fluffiest™** : why are you chatting me???

 **whojin** : u know jihoon right

 **whojin** : the one who hit me in the face?

 **whojin** : we went out to get coffee

 **whojin** : and he's cute...

 **The Fluffiest™** : i know he's cute the whole men's volleyball team is cute

 **The Fluffiest™** : What's your point?

 **whojin** : as if you don't know

 **whojin** : ok fine invite him tomorrow for lunch.

 **The Fluffiest™** : that's it?

 **whojin** : Yes

 **The Fluffiest™** : ok sure

  
—

 

**[ *wink face* & mango mango's chat ]**

 

 **mango mango** : hyung you're okay having lunch with me jinyoung hyung and woojin hyung tomorrow?

 ***wink face*** : ??? since when did you invite...why are you being nice....

 **mango mango** : come on!! i know you want that instead of hanging out with the only circle you know aka the volleyball team

 ***wink face*** : okay fine but if u say something weird about me in front of woojin

 **mango mango** : i won't :)

 

—

 

Daehwi puts his phone down and smiles at himself. His Science book open but not being used. "Thank you Science." Daehwi looks at the book sitting on his study table. Science does amazing things, like get your friend to finally stop pining to his crush of two years.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> 


End file.
